


Tik Tok

by Maraudettee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudettee/pseuds/Maraudettee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Ke$ha's song was actually written by Harry?<br/>(Just some old fun I found)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tik Tok

**Tik Tok**

_Wake up at the Weasley's feeling pain in my scar_  
 _Grab my glasses, I'm out the door_  
 _I'm gonna save the world!_  
 _Before I leave,_  
 _Hug Molly_  
 _Good-bye_  
 _Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't comin' back!_

_I'm talkin' Lupin and Tonks are dead, dead,_  
 _So is Moody and Fred, Fred_  
 _Everything's a mess, mess_  
 _And the horcruxes are getting less, less_  
 _Start fighting!_  
 _Trying to finally wi-in_

_Don't stop make it pop_  
 _Ron blow this horcrux up_  
 _Tonight Imma hero_  
 _Til we see the sunlight_  
 _Tik Tok on the clock_  
 _But the hunt doesn't stop_  
 _no-o-o-o-o_  
 _no-o-o-o-o_

_Don't stop make it pop_  
 _Ron blow this horcrux up_  
 _Tonight Imma hero_  
 _Til we see the sunlight_  
 _Tik Tok on the clock_  
 _But the hunt doesn't stop_  
 _no-o-o-o-o_  
 _no-o-o-o-o_

_Ain't got any parents in the world, but got plenty of friends_  
 _Ain't got anything planned out, but we're already here!_  
 _And now the Death Eaters are lining up,_  
 _cause they heard we got Potter_  
 _But we kick them to nonstop_  
 _unless they got a lollipop!_

_I'm talkin'_  
 _Neville killed the snake, snake_  
 _Bealltrix's sword was fake, fake_  
 _Come on, we got some victory to make, make!_

_Now, now, we fight until they petrify us out, out_  
 _Voldemort wants to kill me by midnight, night_  
 _Voldemort wants to kill me by midnight, night_  
 _Vo-vo wants to_

_Don't stop make it pop_  
 _Ron blow this horcrux up_  
 _Tonight Imma hero_  
 _Til we see the sunlight_  
 _Tik Tok on the clock_  
 _But the hunt doesn't stop_  
 _no-o-o-o-o_  
 _no-o-o-o-o_

_Don't stop make it pop_  
 _Ron blow this horcrux up_  
 _Tonight Imma hero_  
 _Til we see the sunlight_  
 _Tik Tok on the clock_  
 _But the hunt doesn't stop_  
 _no-o-o-o-o_  
 _no-o-o-o-o_

_They blew Hogwarts up,_  
 _They broke our shield down,_  
 _My heart it pounds_  
 _Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up,_  
 _You kill me now,_  
 _You got that kill_  
 _Yeah, you got me_

_They blew Hogwarts up,_  
 _The broke our shield down,_  
 _My heart it pounds_  
 _Yeah, I'm still alive_

_With my eyes closed,_  
 _Keep your eyes closed,_  
 _Keep your eyes closed_

_Now the battle doesn't end til I am dead..._

_Don't stop make it pop_  
 _Ron blow this horcrux up_  
 _Tonight Imma hero_  
 _Til we se the sunlight_  
 _Tik Tok on the clock_  
 _But the hunt doesn't stop_  
 _no-o-o-o-o_  
 _no-o-o-o-o_

_Don't stop make it pop_  
 _Ron blow this horcrux up_  
 _Tonight Imma hero_  
 _Til we see the sunlight_  
 _Tik Tok on the clock_  
 _But the hunt doesn't stop_  
 _no-o-o-o-o_  
 _no-o-o-o-o_


End file.
